


"I'm Not Leaving"

by pirlohno



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: This is just a prompt from tumblr. I wrote this in a few minutes. Aaron and Dave share a moment.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	"I'm Not Leaving"

"You know you don't have to stay here. You're allowed to go home whenever you want." 

Aaron muttered sleepily, he turned onto his side and there was Rossi laying on his back his arms behind his head. Sprawled out and relaxed he hadn't slept that good in awhile. Same goes for the man that slowly wrapped his arm around Rossi's torso. 

"Why do you say that? Do you think what I want is a one nightstand?" 

Hotch made a face at David's words and shook his head even giving the older man a punch to his arm that was rightfully deserved. 

"You never know maybe you're busy. Youre a rich man I am sure there are important people that want to see or hear from a best selling author..." 

Aaron muttered under his breath his mind being distracted by the way Dave's lips curl into a small smile. He brought a finger up to diligently stroke at his bottom lip. 

"I don't need to be anywhere, Aaron. Just being here with you is enough." 

That brought a smile to the usual stoic face of the other man it warmed Dave's heart to see it every time it snuck in on his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to focus on writing right now instead of worrying about work right now. So, if it seems rushed or anything I'm terribly sorry. That goes for out of character traits and grammar/punctuation issues! Enjoy!


End file.
